


Dans la maladie comme dans la santé

by Aulie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, rinch
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulie/pseuds/Aulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION ! John tombe malade, Finch s'occupe alors de lui.<br/>Mais une fois sur pied, Reese n'est pas aussi en forme qu'il l'aurait pensé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Sickness and In Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623352) by [Narf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf). 



> Cette fic est la suite d'un OS où c'est Finch qui tombait malade. Cela est rapidement résumé au début de la fic. Bonne lecture !

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis que Finch a été malade. Sachant mieux désormais cacher ses faiblesses à Resse, il s'était un peu plus ouvert à ce dernier. Même s'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir risqué sa vie pour l'aider, il n'arrivait pas oublier le fait qu'il ait entendu Resse lui dire 'Je vous aime'. Puis il y pensait, plus il était sûr que Reese avait prononcé ces trois mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser, ils avaient tous les deux du travail et la Machine leur avait très probablement donné un numéro. Arrivant à la bibliothèque, Finch s'attendait presque à ce que Reese soit déjà là, en train de lire, comme il faisait souvent. Mais ne voyant pas l'autre homme dans les parages, il en déduisit qu'il devait être à une de ses séances de yoga comme il aime le déclarer, ou alors il dormait. Il avait travaillé dur et jusqu'à très tard, il pouvait donc dormir quelques heures supplémentaires. Il vérifia si la Machine avait un numéro pour eux, mais jusqu'ici, rien de spécial. 'Il semblerait qu'on ait droit à une petite pause' pensa Finch. Il songea à appeler Reese et de lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais il pensait lui donner quelques tâches à effectuer.

Deux heures ont passé, Finch a vérifié plusieurs fois si un numéro était tombé, mais toujours aucun signe de Reese. Il commençait à s'inquiéter cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'arriver en retard. 'Je lui donne encore quelques minutes et je l'appelle' se dit Harold. Il y avait sûrement une bonne raison pour que l'ex-agent de la CIA ne soit pas déjà rendu. Attendez ! Il se pourrait aussi qu'il soit ici, à la bibliothèque et qu'il se cache quelque part ?! Finch se leva rapidement de sa chaise et inspecta les environs. Merde, si John était caché, il allait réduire son salaire de moitié ! Finch vérifia chaque recoin de la bibliothèque, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il retourna à son bureau et vérifia la localisation de Reese. S'il se cachait ici, il pourra trouver où plus précisément. La localisation de John lui appris qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté son appartement. Se demandant pourquoi, il appela Reese.

« Bonjour Finch. Désolé, je ne suis pas venu très tôt ce matin » entendit-il. Ce n'était pas le doux chuchotement auquel il s'attendait. Elle était grinçante et vacillante. 'Il doit être malade' pensa Harold. Mais il ne le saura que s'il lui pose la question.

« M. Reese, vous êtes malade ? » demanda-t-il. « Ouais, désolé Finch. Y a-t-il un nouveau numéro ? » s'excusa Reese.

« Ne vous excusez pas M. Reese. Cela est naturel pour quelqu'un d'être malade. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, nous n'avons pas de nouveau numéro » dit Finch. « Êtes-vous au lit ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pourquoi, Finch, nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! » plaisanta Reese.

« M. Reese... » commença Harold.

« Ouais, je suis au lit Finch. Quoique je pense me lever et aller à la pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments. »

« N'y pensez pas M. Reese. Restez au lit, je vous apporterai vos médicaments » dit Finch avant de raccrocher.

« Finch, ne vous... » dit Reese avant d'entendre la tonalité. Il soupira il pourrait suivre les ordres de son patron et rester au lit. Mais avant qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise, il se souvint que Finch n'avait pas la clé (en supposant qu'il n'en ait pas une), il se leva alors pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée et se saisit d'une couverture avant d'aller dans la cuisine afin de sortir la bouilloire et de faire chauffer l'eau. Lorsqu'il était petit, il a appris deux remèdes contre le rhume, mais il n'avait pas les ingrédients pour le premier, alors il devait se contenter du second. Un agréable thé à la camomille allait faire l'affaire. Il s'assit dans la cuisine, se couvrit de sa couverture et attendit que l'eau chauffe. Il espérait simplement que ce soit prêt avant que Finch n'arrive.

Malheureusement pour Reese, il entendit frapper à la porte. Soupirant, il cria d'entrer, pas besoin de courir à son lit et prétendre dormir.

« M. Reese ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites hors du lit ? » demanda Finch. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il avait devant lui. John était emmitouflé, de la tête aux pieds, dans une couverture.

« Je pensais me fabriquer un petit remède contre la grippe » dit Reese alors qu'il essayait de se couvrir le visage ? Merde, c'est froid !

Finch remarqua la bouilloire sur la cuisinière ainsi que la boite de thé à la camomille sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Et je suppose que la bouilloire et le thé à la camomille font partie du remède ? »

N'ayant pas l'énergie pour répondre, Resse hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Finch secoua la tête avant de se diriger avec l'autre homme afin de lui donner quelques médicaments. Reese le remercia et prit la quantité prescrite.

« Avez-vous pris quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas du prendre ? » demanda Finch. Il savait à peu près tout sur John Reese, mais il ne savait pas s'il était allergique à quelque chose.

« Je ne suis allergique à rien et je n'ai rien mangé de mauvais non plus » ainsi Reese réfuta les soupçons de Finch.

« Bien. Vous devez avoir un rhume, donc vous resterez au lit tant que vous serez malade. » La bouilloire commençait à siffler. Reese s'apprêtait à bouger quand Finch lui demanda de ne pas bouger avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière. Il sortit une tasse du placard, plaça un sachet de thé dans celle-ci et y ajouta l'eau chaude. Il laissa reposer quelques instants il ne voulait pas que son 'agent' se brûle la langue. Il remarqua également que Reese somnolait, 'Les médicaments doivent commencer à faire effet' pensa-t-il. Il allait devoir donner son thé à Reese très vite avant de l'envoyer au lit. Après un petit moment, Finch lui tendit la tasse de thé.

« Superman et Batman ne tombent pas malades » dit John alors qu'il buvait le thé.

« C'est parce que Superman est un alien et que Batman a Alfred » répliqua Harold

« Et je vous ai » renchérit Reese. Finch tomba des nues aux dires de l'autre homme. Bien sûr, John le remerciait pour le travail et le considérait comme un ami, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre le sens caché de ces mots.

'Cela doit être les médicaments qui parlent' admit Finch. Ouais, c'était ça ! Il n'avait pas pris grand-chose et puis son organisme ne devait pas être habitué à l'absorption de médicaments !

« Allez John. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

« Et si un numéro sort alors que je suis sur la touche ? »

« Je le donnerai aux Inspecteurs Carter et Fusco. Je suis certain qu'ils sauront s'en débrouiller. »

Reese acquiesça et laissa Finch le guider vers le lit. Il était vidé de toute énergie. Il n'était pas souvent malade, mais lorsqu'il l'était, il se sentait épuisé. Et grognon.

Doucement, Finch le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Très rapidement, l'état de John pouvait empirer, mais il aurait bientôt besoin de lui sur pied. Il se saisit de la couverture avant de le faire allonger.

« Voilà, John » dit-il tout en plaçant la couverture sur lui.

« Merci Harold. Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner tout ce mal. » dit Reese qui s'attendait à voir Finch partir maintenant qu'il avait vu qu'il était malade, qu'il était sûr qu'il avait pris ses médicaments et qu'il était au lit.

« Pas de problème. Vous avez pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais malade alors je serai là pour prendre soin de vous également. » Il plaça une chaise près de lit, retira sa veste et se mit à l'aise.

« Vous... Vous ne partez pas ? » demanda Reese, ses mots étant à peine audibles.

« Non M. Reese. J'ai la ferme intention de rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux. Cependant, je risque de partir vérifier si la Machine nous a donné un numéro et de prendre un ou deux livres. »

« Merci Harold. De prendre soin de moi. » Reese s'endormit très vite. Il était fatigué, les médicaments et le thé ont commencé leur travail.

« Mais de rien, John » dit Finch. Il attendit quelques instants, afin d'être sûr qu'il soit profondément endormi avant de chuchoter « Je vous aime ».

Finch devait être honnête, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir prononcé ces trois mots. Après avoir entendu ces mêmes mots de la bouche de Reese (même s'il pensait que c'était un rêve), il commençait à ressentir la même chose. Il lui a montré de la loyauté et de la confiance, plus qu'il ne lui en aurait montré lui-même. Parfois, John semblait flirter avec lui, mais Finch supposait que c'était ce qu'il faisait avec la plupart des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Après tout, c'était en partie son travail, mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de John.

Il s'en est aperçu après avoir travaillé quelques mois à ses côtés. Au départ, c'était de l'admiration. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, il allait de l'avant. Il était fort, loyal, compatissant, beau et brave. Il était tout ce que Finch n'était pas et il doutait fortement que Reese voudrait un jour de lui. Un 'geek' brisé toujours souffrant, qui pouvait à peine courir.

Non, Reese ne devait jamais apprendre les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Ils avaient travaillé trop dur pour que tout s'effondre. Il avait besoin de John pour les numéros. Sans lui, il ne pouvait sauver personne. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de le vouloir, lui. Pour la survie des numéros, Reese ne devra jamais savoir.

Ce dernier, à l'insu de Finch, n'était pas totalement inconscient lorsqu'il a l'a entendu dire « Je vous aime », mais l'obscurité avait eu raison de lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était Finch qui avait prononcé ces trois mots ou alors son esprit qui se jouait de lui. Non, cela devait être son esprit. Finch était très secret et s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il ne l'aurait jamais su. De plus, John n'avait pas envie de risquer son amitié et la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Donc il devait garder ses sentiments amoureux pour Finch, secrets. Ce qu'ils avaient était trop important à perdre. Pas question qu'Harold le sache.

Et puis, qui pourrait aimer un monstre comme lui ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux semaines ont passé depuis que Finch a pris soin de Reese, rien n'a bougé concernant leurs sentiments ni leurs rêves étranges de 'Je vous aime'. Pour être honnête, ils sont surtout restés silencieux et reclus (si c'était possible pour Finch de l'être encore plus que d'ordinaire) ; se rencontrant seulement lorsqu'un numéro tombait.  
  
Leur cas actuel les avait mené à un entrepôt au nom de Jacob Watson, 33 ans qui faisait du trafic d'armes avec certains gangs de New York. Son trafic avait attiré l'attention de la police et Reese, ne voulant pas qu'un innocent soit tué par des armes de contrebande, avait décidé d'utiliser une approche directe, à l'aide des données fournies par M. Finch.  
  
Il faisait le tour de l'entrepôt, se construisant mentalement une carte des alentours. Il avait repéré une seule porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, il y en avait une autre derrière, mais elle était bloquée par des cartons et des poubelles, donc il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit pour entrer ainsi que pour sortir. Il avait entendu Watson dire qu'il attendait une livraison le soir même. Bien que Reese n'est pas très envie de revenir ce soir, une chance comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas de sitôt et il n'avait aucune envie que d'innocentes personnes soient blessées par leur faute. Il vérifia deux fois les alentours de l'entrepôt, faisant attention à chaque petit détail qui pourrait l'aider le soir même. Finissant son tour, il retourna en ville, mais John n'a pas remarqué la paire d'yeux qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.  
  
~  
  
La silhouette observa Reese s'éloigner de l'entrepôt et une fois qu'il était sûr qu'il était seul, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Rendu dans l'entrepôt, il se dirigea vers la pièce la plus lointaine, s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il fut autorisé à entrer, il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu à son patron.  
  
« Une voiture noire hein ? » demanda-t-il alors que l'autre homme acquiesçait  
  
« Hmm, bien, ce soir nous aurons donc un invité. Tout se déroulera comme prévu, le chargement arrive ce soir et je veux que rien ne perturbe le plan. Compris ? »  
  
« Oui Monsieur. »  
  
« Bien. Toi, tu t'occupes de ceux qui viennent pour le chargement, ensuite tu m'emmèneras notre invité. Vas-y. »  
  
« Oui Monsieur. » répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
'Sûrement un flic débutant' pensa Watson 'Peu importe, nous le ferons disparaître.'  
  
~  
  
Après avoir quitté l'entrepôt, Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de signaler ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.  
  
« Donc il attend un chargement pour ce soir ? Avez-vous une idée de l'identité de l'acheteur ? » demanda Finch  
  
« Non, mais on peut toujours s'inviter à leur petite fête et les arrêter tous les deux. » dit Reese, souriant  
  
« Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide, je pense qu'il serait mieux que les deux inspecteurs vous assistent. » suggéra-t-il  
  
Les cas comme celui-ci rendaient Finch nerveux. Cela pouvait se terminer de plusieurs manières et le pire scénario était de retrouver Reese mort. Il chassa cette pensée très rapidement de son esprit. Si Reese venait à mourir, il n'aurait plus rien.  
  
Les numéros l'aidaient, jusqu'à un certain point.  
  
Avant, il pouvait à peine supporter le poids ce tous ces numéros, mais maintenant que Reese était là, le fardeau était moins lourd à porter. Personne ne possédait le sens moral que Reese pouvait avoir, il pouvait toujours trouver quelqu'un d'aussi compétent, mais jamais il ne trouverait un autre Reese dans ce monde.  
  
« Peut-être » dit Reese après quelques instants de réflexion.  
  
Il aurait juré avoir vu un air préoccupé sur le visage de Finch, mais il disparut bien vite. Depuis qu'il a été malade, il ne cessait de penser aux trois petits mots (ou le fruit de son imagination) que Finch lui avait dit. Il voulait en parler avec lui, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque ; rester silencieux était la meilleure solution pour chacun d'eux.  
  
« Je les mettrai au courant lorsque vous arriverez sur place ? » proposa Finch. Il savait que Reese allait vouloir se tenir prêt pour le soir même et appeler les inspecteurs maintenant installerait une tension inutile et indésirable pour tout le monde.  
  
Reese accepta et quitta la bibliothèque. Une petite sieste et un petit moment avec ses armes allaient l'aider à éclaircir son esprit et de se détendre pendant quelques heures.  
  
~  
  
Il était 17 heures quand Reese revint à la bibliothèque. Lui et Finch pensaient que garder leur téléphone, pendant que Reese irait là-bas, était préférable, Watson pourrait en dire plus qu'il ne voudrait, ce qui pourrait être utilisé comme une preuve contre lui.  
  
« Très bien, Finch, j'y vais ! » il regarda par-dessus son épaule « Appelez Carter et Fusco lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Watson. »  
  
« Bien sûr M. Reese » dit Finch  
  
Bizarrement, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Quoiqu'il arrive, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette pensée. 'Il n'y a aucune raison de s’inquiéter' pensa-t-il lorsqu'il vit John s'éloigner, 'Il va s'en sortir, il a été dans des situations plus difficiles que celle-ci'.  
  
Seigneur, il espérait avoir raison.  
  
~  
  
Reese arriva à l'entrepôt, mais décida de garer un peu plus loin que précédemment afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il attendit dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée et entendit un camion au loin. Il sortit rapidement et partit en direction de l'entrepôt. Il remarqua que la porte de derrière avait été dégagée, puis il regarda à l'intérieur. Ne voyant personne aux alentours, il se glissa sans un bruit à l'intérieur. Il s'assura que son téléphone était allumé et que son oreillette était en place.  
  
Il se cacha derrière de gros cartons et regarda autour de lui. Il devait désormais prévoir un plan d'évasion. Dix hommes se trouvaient dans l'entrepôt, y compris le patron et trois dans le camion. 'Ok, je peux le faire'. Si le patron allait encore un peu vers lui, il pourrait l'utiliser pour que les autres se rendent. Il resta cacher pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes. Chaque minute qui passait faisait monter en lui l'excitation et la frustration. Il avait envie d'en finir. Il avait envie de parler de ses rêves à Finch et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Voilà deux semaines qu'il l'avait entendu dire (ou il pensait que c'était Finch) ces mots et presque un mois qu'il le lui avait dit.  
  
Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était reclus et qu'ils se voyaient simplement pour les numéros. Il fallait l'admettre, il faisait toujours les mêmes choses, il en avait assez. Il n'avait ni envie d'attendre que Finch tombe une nouvelle fois malade pour lui avouer ses sentiments ni envie de l'imaginer admettre les siens. Et encore, s'il l'aime. Il en doutait, mais au moins, si chacun connaissait les sentiments de l'autre, il aurait la conscience tranquille.  
  
Il continua à rêvasser lorsqu'il sentit un métal froid frapper sa tête. Reese ferma les yeux, merde quand est-ce qu'il avait été inattentif ? Il avait fait attention en entrant, sa voiture était garée à 500 mètres, où est-ce qu'il avait foiré ?  
  
« Debout » dit une voix bourrue  
  
Reese s’exécuta. Il était sérieusement dépassé, pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'ils aient bien plus de munitions que lui, ça craignait et il n'avait pas besoin de faire empirer les choses. Heureusement pour lui, Finch avait tout entendu et appela les inspecteurs. « Les renforts sont en chemin M. Reese » le rassura Finch.  
  
« Patron, on a un invité » dit l'homme alors qu'ils approchaient du groupe  
  
« Ah. On avait vu quelqu'un plus tôt dans la journée, apparemment ce n'était pas juste notre imagination » dit Watston. Reese haussa les épaules, il allait essayer de faire traîner les choses aussi longtemps que possible. Assez longtemps pour que Carter et Fusco débarquent.  
  
« Donc. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » demanda Watson  
  
« Un tiers concerné » répliqua Reese d'un air penaud  
  
« Un comique ! » dit Watson en riant « Mais cela n'explique pas ce que vous faites ici »  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez celui à contacter si j'avais besoin d'armes, donc j'ai pensé vous rendre visite. »  
  
« Ok, ok. Et, uh, qui vous a dit cela ? »  
  
« Certaines personnes » la réponse de Reese lui valu un coup dans le ventre. Il gémit de douleur et tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre.  
  
« Bien, je ne crois pas me souvenir de toi. Normalement, il me disent qui va venir » se demanda Watson en frottant le menton. « Donc, tu vas nous dire qui t'a parlé de moi ou alors je te tue tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il. Watson était un homme prudent, avec des contacts confiants. Ces derniers l'informaient toujours des potentiels acheteurs et un manquement à cet égard éveillait ses soupçons.  
  
« Je vous ai dit 'Certaines personnes', elles ne veulent pas être connues » dit Reese, essayant de le raisonner.  
  
Watson ne le croyait pas et commençait à être fatigué de jouer à ce petit jeu. Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui était derrière Reese. « Assomme-le, on a été compromis » ordonna-t-il.  
  
Reese leva de nouveau les yeux vers Watson, mais déjà il sentit une vive douleur derrière la tête et l'obscurité le submergea.  
  
« Allons y ! Nous irons dans un lieu plus sûr pour terminer la transaction » dit-il tout en regardant Reese qui était désormais inconscient.  
  
« Patron que faisons-nous de ce chargement-là? »  
  
« Brûlez-le. Les flics vont sûrement débarquer et on ne doit laisser aucune preuve. Laissez-le là. ; un témoin est la dernière chose dont on a besoin. »  
  
Watson ordonna à l'un de ses hommes de partir avec le camion tandis que les autres aspergeaient les lieux d'essence.  
  
Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini, il entendirent les sirènes. Watson eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il aurait pu se faire prendre, mais en vain puisque les preuves dont avaient besoin les flics allaient être détruites.  
  
Il y avait seulement une voiture avec deux policiers. Une femme et un homme qui sortirent tous deux, leur arme brandie.  
  
« Arrêtez-vous ! » dit la femme flic « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation »  
  
« Je ne crois pas. Cet endroit est aspergé d'essence et cela prendra quelques instants pour que tout brûle » dit-il en allumant un briquet. « Je pense que nous sommes dans une impasse. Vous allez me laisser partir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si vous essayez de m'arrêter je brûle la seule preuve que vous pourrez utiliser contre moi. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça » répondit la femme.  
  
« Comme vous voudrez » Watson lâcha le briquet et les lieux s'enflammèrent en quelques secondes.  
  
Les deux inspecteurs se couvrirent rapidement tandis que la chaleur les atteignait. Watson en profita pour s'enfuir avec ses complices. La femme partit à sa poursuite tandis que l'homme se rua à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.  
  
~  
  
Lorsque Finch entendit Reese se faire prendre, il avait immédiatement appelé les inspecteurs. Après cela, il avait appelé et rassuré Reese lui disant qu'ils étaient en chemin. Il avait écouté l'interrogatoire tout en espérant que les inspecteurs arrivent à temps.  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit Reese se faire frapper il ne put s'empêcher crier. Après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, mais en vain, il contacta les deux inspecteurs.  
  
« Nous y sommes presque Harold » dit Carter  
  
« Je sais, mais je pense que John a de sérieux problèmes. Il ne répond pas et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. »  
  
« John va bien ; il est trop borné pour se faire attraper comme ça » lui assura Carter, mais Finch avait déjà raccroché.  
  
Il lui était reconnaissant pour son assurance, mais le pressentiment qu'il avait ressentit toute la journée ne l'avait pas quitté. Il serait sûrement plus utile à Reese là-bas qu'ici. Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise, s'engouffra dans sa limousine et partit aider Reese de n'importe quelle façon possible.  
  
~  
  
Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux, s'assurant de ne griller aucun feu rouge et conduisant le long des rues animées, pour trouver Reese gisant au sol ; Fusco au-dessus de lui essayait de trouver un pouls.  
  
'Seigneur !' pensa-t-il alors qu'il regardait la scène 'S'il vous plaît, cela ne peut pas arriver, Seigneur'. Silencieusement, il priait. 'Cela n'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible !'  
  
Comme s'il sentait sa présence, Fusco leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
« Hey ! » cria-t-il « Il est inconscient, mais il est en vie. Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici avant que les renforts n'arrivent » 'Oh mon Dieu merci. Mais ça ne va pas dire qu'il va bien. Mais peu importe, pour le moment il est en vie et il a besoin de mon aide'  
  
« Oh, oui bien sûr » dit Finch, sortant soudainement de sa transe et il aida Fusco à transporter Reese sur la banquette de sa limousine.  
  
Après avoir attaché John, Harold se tourna vers Fusco. Il pouvait désormais voir à quoi il ressemblait. Fusco était couvert de suie, il avait quelques marques de brûlure sur le visage et son costume était tâché. Il se fit une note à lui-même : lui acheter un nouveau costume pour le remercier. Avant qu'il puisse formuler ses remerciements, Fusco l'interrompit.  
  
« D'abord, emmenez-le loin d'ici, vous nous remercierez plus tard. » Carter avait déjà mis Watson à l'arrière de sa voiture et attendait les renforts.  
  
Hochant la tête, Finch décida qu'il pouvait attendre avec Fusco, loin de ce brasier, tandis que les autres arrivaient. Il savait qu'il était incapable de s'occuper lui-même de Reese et toute aide lui était bienvenue. Heureusement pour eux, les renforts arrivèrent rapidement et Fusco put s'éclipser discrètement.  
  
~  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'un des endroits sécurisé de Finch avec un peu de peine ; ils arrivèrent à emmener Reese dans l'une des chambres. Finch essayait de lui enlever quelques vêtements afin qu'il puisse mieux respirer et qu'il soit plus à l'aise.  
  
« Merci inspecteur. Je vais prendre le relais maintenant » dit Finch. Bien qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour son aide, il se sentait tout de même atteint dans son intimité. Saisissant l'allusion, Fusco décida qu'il était temps de laisser les deux hommes seuls pour la nuit.  
  
« De rien. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vous assurer s'il va bien ? »  
  
« Oui, je vous appellerai ainsi que l'inspecteur Carter s'il y a un soucis. » le rassura-t-il, hochant la tête, Fusco les quitta. Il allait très certainement être assailli de question, mais finalement ça valait le coup. Reese l'avait grandement aidé et il était normal de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.  
  
Dès que Fusco quitta les lieux, Finch appela le Docteur Megan Tillman et lui demanda de venir afin de voir Reese. Une fois assuré de sa venue, Finch prit quelques serviettes et une bassine d'eau chaude. Il allait essayer de le nettoyer ; cela sera plus facile pour eux de vérifier si aucune blessure n'avait été cachée par la suie.  
  
Il pouvait désormais sentir l'odeur de Reese. Ce n'était pas l'odeur du chêne musqué qu'il aimait tant, c'était plutôt une odeur d'essence et de fumée qui emplit ses narines. Une nouvelle fois, Finch s'estimait chanceux que les inspecteurs soient arrivés à temps pour venir en aide à John. Il continua à le nettoyer lorsque le Dr Tillman arriva.  
  
Megan ne perdit pas de temps et l'ausculta. Cet homme l'avait sauvé en l'empêchant de faire une chose qu'elle aurait regrettée et elle avait envie de lui rendre la pareille en les aidant autant que possible. Elle remarqua sa gêne respiratoire, donc elle vérifia les poumons pour commencer.  
  
« Sa respiration est laborieuse, mais c'est parce qu'il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée. Il va avoir besoin d'oxygène pendant quelques heures ; j'en emmènerai une fois que j'aurai terminé. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'os cassés. » dit-elle en l'auscultant. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'occuper de sa tête, elle sentit un bosse. Inquiète, elle souleva doucement sa tête. Elle remarqua que la bosse était plus ou moins importante et cela pourrait l'affecter à son réveil.  
  
« Tout me semble bon, mais sa bosse à la tête m'inquiète. J'emmènerai une bouteille d'oxygène qui l'aidera à respirer et fera sortir cette fumée de ses poumons. » Elle laissa Finch avec une liste de choses à faire une fois Reese éveillé et il demanda à ses gardes du corps de lui ramener toutes les vivres dont il avait besoin selon ladite liste.  
  
Une fois Tillman revenu avec le matériel médical ; elle lui montra comment s'en servir. Elle lui demanda également de l'appeler une fois que Reese serait réveillé, ainsi elle pourra l'ausculter au mieux et évaluer les dommages qui ont été causés. Finch lui promit d'appeler et la remercia, puis Megan partit.  
  
Finch se fit un thé, troqua son costume pour un T-Shirt propre et un pantalon et s'assit aux côtés de Reese. Tout le long de la nuit, il dormirait d'un œil afin de vérifier si tout va bien.  
  
~  
  
Finch veilla sur Reese durant les jours qui suivirent. Comme promis, il appela les deux inspecteurs et leur donna des nouvelles de 'l'homme au costume'. Il ne quitta pas Reese et commençait à se demander s'il se réveillerait un jour. 'Je ne serai pas surpris s'il dormait encore quelques jours' pensa-t-il, se relâchant un peu plus, le corps de John avait besoin de repos. C'était un homme très actif ; même s'il était blessé, il bougeait beaucoup. C'était le seul moyen, malheureusement, pour son corps, d'obtenir le repos dont il avait besoin. Par ailleurs, il pourrait mettre Fusco sur un numéro pendant qu'il s'occupait de cette affaire là. Il lança un nouveau coup d'oeil à la silhouette endormie et retourna à sa lecture.  
  
Une heure passa encore, Reese commençait à remuer. Finch mit son livre de côté et s'approcha de Reese.  
  
Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, regardant tout autour de lui. Ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter, touchant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ses yeux bougeaient très rapidement, ses mains ne cessaient de toucher ce qui l'entourait, sa respiration courte devenait laborieuse. Attendez, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait va pas.  
  
« John ? Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité » dit Finch en lui retirant le masque à oxygène et en fermant la bouteille.  
  
« Finch ? » sa voix était grinçante « Harold, où est-ce-que je suis ? Où êtes-vous ? »  
  
« Vous êtes dans l'un des espaces sécurisés. Je suis juste là, John » La voix de Finch était devenue tremblante. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.  
  
« Où ? Pourquoi tout est blanc ? »  
  
« Ici, John, je suis juste devant vous. Il n'y a rien de blanc. John, combien j'ai de doigts ? » il montra trois doigts.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Fi...Fin...Finch. Harold. Je ne vous vois pas » Finch avait peur que les dommages ne soient bien plus importants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? »  
  
~  
  
Quand Reese était revenu à lui, il fut surpris de se trouver à l'aise. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé. Il voulait juste rester allonger là et se détendre. Malheureusement son instinct l'en empêchèrent ; il avait besoin de savoir où il était et ce qu'était devenu Watson.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit rien. Rien à part du blanc. Il remua ses mains, tenta de toucher tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porter.  
  
Quand il entendit Finch, il se détendit. Bon ok, il était en sauf. Bien, bien. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir Finch ou autre chose d'ailleurs. Il avait peur, 'Non' pensa-t-il, 'Ce n'est pas possible !'. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, bon, il s'est pris un coup sur la tête mais c'était rien du tout. Peut-être que Finch lui avait mis quelque chose sur ses yeux...  
  
Quand Finch lui demanda combien il avait de doigts, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien devant les yeux. Il était aveugle.  
  
« Je ne vous vois pas. Harold, je suis aveugle »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après une longue pause, voici la suite :)  
> Je le rappelle, ceci est une traduction et je ne possède rien.

« M. Reese, êtes-vous sûr ? » Finch était dans le déni. Reese aveugle ? Comment ? Il pouvait prendre une balle et continuer de courir.

« Finch, je ne vois rien à part du blanc ! » s'exclama Reese. Il était tout aussi surpris. John s'adaptait à n'importe quelle situation, hormis celle d'être aveugle. Il avait peur mais il n'osait pas l'avouer, il n'avait pas envie d'exposer ses faiblesses à Finch. Ce dernier était déjà effrayé et John n'avait pas besoin d'alourdir un peu plus son fardeau.

« Je vais vous donner de l'eau. Vous avez dormi pendant deux jours, vous devez avoir soif. » Finch s'empara du pichet d'eau. Il en versa dans un verre qu'il plaça délicatement dans la main de Reese qui le but d'une traite. Il le remercia et lui redonna le verre.

« Cela doit être temporaire M. Reese. Je passe un appel et je reviens vers vous. » dit-il tandis qu'il sortit son téléphone. Une fois l'appel passé, Reese lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé du moment où Finch avait perdu leur connexion au moment présent. Finch lui rappela les événements des deux derniers jours, John, lui, écoutait attentivement.

« Et vous voilà réveillé. Cet appartement était plus près que le vôtre et je, _nous_ n'avons pas voulu risquer de vous perdre. » corrigea-t-il rapidement avant que Reese ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

La sonnette retentit et Finch partit ouvrir la porte. Même s'il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, Reese avait très bien entendu. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Finch avait sûrement une longue liste de candidats avant qu'il ne l'embauche. Peut-être même qu'il avait un 'renfort' au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Après tout, il peut être remplacé tandis que Finch lui, non. Il était le seul à savoir comment accéder à la Machine et à récupérer les numéros.

Il chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer, Finch suivait de près.

« Bonjour John » salua Megan, John sourit « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'aide »

« Bonjour Megan » fit John. « Ouais, il faut croire que j’ai surestimé mes capacités. »

« Laissez-la vous ausculter »

« Vous avez une méchante bosse à la tête, mais j’aimerai d’abord vérifier ces brûlures. » Son regard parcouru son corps pendant que ses doigts le touchaient prudemment. Tout semblait bon jusque-là. Son corps se portait bien, mais il avait besoin de repos, l’état de ses poumons s’était amélioré et il n’avait plus besoin de bouteille d’oxygène. Megan vérifia alors la bosse sur sa tête.

« Elle semble un peu gonflée, cela va prendre un peu de temps avant qu’elle ne diminue. Je suggère un repos complet au lit les prochaines semaines à venir ; et pas de petites escapades. »

« Docteur, il y a autre chose » commença Finch.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Megan se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Il ne voit plus »

‘Oh non’ pensa-t-elle, c’était ce qu’elle craignait lorsqu’elle avait vu cette bosse deux jours auparavant, mais elle avait espéré que son intuition soit mauvaise.

« Voyons cela. » Elle prit une petite lampe stylo et la pointa directement dans les yeux de Reese. Réaction des pupilles normale, comme elle le craignait.

« Ok John, qu’est-ce que vous voyez ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle lui écartait un peu plus les paupières.

« Du blanc. » répondit-il

« Que du blanc ? » Elle regarda de nouveau la bosse, Reese émit un sifflement lorsqu’elle y toucha. C’était tendre, gonflé, sa vue avait disparu. ‘Cécité physique’ pensa-t-elle.

« John, vous avez été frappé durement n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Assez durement pour m’assommer »

« Ok. Combien de fois ? »

« Environ 4 ou 5 fois, il pouvait passer de longs moments entre les différents coups. »

« Cela ne change rien, John. Vous avez été frappé bien trop de fois et le dernier coup a été assez violent pour vous provoquer cela. »

« Donc qu’est-ce que c’est _ça_  ? » demanda Finch, s’attendant au pire

« C’est ce que l’on appelle une cécité physique » dit-elle « Elle est causée par une infection, une asphyxie, une malformation cérébrale ou dans le cas présent, une blessure cérébrale sévère. »

« Cécité physique ? » répéta Finch. Bon, cela ne pouvait pas être si mal ; la cécité de Reese n’allait pas durer éternellement.

« Oui, malheureusement il n’y a pas eu beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet et j’ai peur de n’avoir rien d’autre à vous dire. »

« Donc ça va aller ? Combien de temps avant que je recouvre la vue ? » demanda John. Il en avait déjà entendu parler auparavant, deux ou trois compagnons d’armes dans l’unité où il servait, avaient eu quelques dommages cérébraux, leur causant une cécité pendant quelques semaines, avant de recouvrir la vue.

Megan soupira. Cela n’allait pas être facile à dire. Les multiples fois où John a reçu des coups à la tête et cette bosse…

« Cela pourrait prendre quelques mois, voire ne jamais arriver. »

« Quoi ?? » demandèrent les deux hommes simultanément

« J’en ai bien peur. Vous avez reçu beaucoup de coups à la tête. Il apparait que votre cerveau n’a pas pris le temps de cicatriser et de régénérer le tissu de cette éraflure. Il est impossible de savoir si cela va guérir correctement ou si vous allez récupérer votre vue. »

« Il y a une chose que l’on peut faire, Docteur ? » questionna Finch. Il espérait qu’il y en ait une. Il savait que Reese aimait être actif, cela allait l’anéantir.

« Seulement du repos et de l’espoir. Je peux venir vérifier ses progrès dans quelques semaines. Faites lui passer un IRM ou un scanner. » Elle regagna la porte d’entrée, suivie de près par Finch.

« Merci Docteur. » dit-il

« Je vous en prie. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas d’une grande aide. » dit-elle tristement

« Ce n’est rien, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. »

« Appelez-moi s’il y a du changement. Oh et je vous ai laissé quelques antidouleurs pour John, cela sera aussi utile pour l’inflammation. »

Finch hocha de la tête et revint auprès de Reese.

Il pouvait voir ses jointures de doigts virer au blanc. ‘Il le prend mal’, le cœur de Finch se serra. Un homme aussi fort que John, brisé par une cécité.


	4. Chapter 4

Reese était bouleversé.

_Il pouvait encaisser n’importe quoi et aller de l’avant mais ça. Ça ? Le fait d’être blessé était mauvais mais aveugle ? Il pourrait aussi bien sortir avec une cible accrochée dans le dos._

_Devenir aveugle signifiait, pour lui, demander de l’aide aux autres. Ça allait aller, se disait-il, quelqu’un d’autre allait prendre le relais. Mais John qui devenait aveugle voulait aussi dire rester sur le banc de touche et ne plus être capable d’aider Finch avec les ‘numéros’._

_Et si Finch avait besoin de lui parce que ses amis policiers ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux ? Et si Finch allait sur le terrain à sa place et se blessait lui aussi ? Et si… STOP ! hurla son esprit. Il devrait savoir depuis le temps. Finch avait toujours une alternative, un plan B et il avait sûrement quelqu’un d’autre en tête avant d’aller lui-même sur le terrain._

_Cela voulait aussi dire que Finch allait engager quelqu’un, passer du temps avec lui, parler avec lui. Seigneur, il ne devrait pas être jaloux. Ils ont une relation professionnelle, rien d’autre. Qu’est-ce que cela changerait si Finch engageait quelqu’un d’autre ? Il l’aurait probablement fait s’il avait été tué._

_Il pouvait aussi démissionner. Le docteur Tillman a dit que sa vue pouvait ne pas revenir. Démissionner maintenant, pensait-il, démissionner et l’oublier, démissionner et il ne le verrait plus jamais. Oui, il préférait ne plus jamais le revoir plutôt que de faire peser sa ‘mort’ sur Finch. Ce dernier avait déjà le ‘poids’ des numéros à porter, autant ne pas ajouter son handicap à ses responsabilités._

Il entendit Finch entrer dans la pièce.

« Elle vous a laissé des anti-inflammatoires » dit Finch alors qu’il s’assit sur la chaise près du lit.

Reese restait silencieux.

« ? »

« … »

« M. Reese ? John ? Tout va aller pour le mieux » Finch essayait de se montrer confiant mais sa voix le trahissait. Seigneur, il détestait voir un homme aussi fort que lui, tomber ainsi.

« Finch, avant de m’engager, aviez-vous une liste d’autres personnes à embaucher ? »

« Avant vous ? Oui. Mais aucun d’entre eux ne vous arrivait à la cheville. »

« Bien, je pense que vous devriez faire quelques exceptions. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais vous aider. »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Ce qui me fait dire ça, Finch, c’est que je ne pourrais plus jamais vous venir en aide. J’ai dû aller là-dedans ! J’ai dû aller là-dedans sans plan B. »

« John, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que Watson attendait de vous, ni le fait qu’il était extrêment bien gardé. »

« Certes, mais c’est arrivé, Finch ! Vous feriez mieux engager quelqu’un d’autre ! »

« John, tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes juste… »

« Tout va bien se passer ? Tout va bien se passer ?? Finch, vous avez entendu ce qu’elle a dit. »

« Oui, elle a dit que vous devriez retrouver la vue dans quelques semaine. »

« Devrait. Ou ne plus jamais la retrouver, jamais ! »

« Vous avez besoin de repos John. C’est arrivé il y a seulement deux jours. »

« Je le sais Finch, mais plus tôt nous accepterons le fait que je ne verrais plus jamais, plus tôt vous aurez besoin d’une aide pour les ‘numéros’. »

« Non John. Nous avons juste encore besoin d’un peu d’espoir… »

« De l’espoir ? De l’espoir ? L’espoir ne fera pas revenir ma vue Harold ! Je démissionne putain ! » Reese était furieux. Il ne voulait pas s’exprimer ainsi à son patron mais il leur était plus facile de le reconnaitre, maintenant.

Finch ne pouvait pas croire Reese. Il démissionnait ? Même s’il avait une chance, peu probable, mais une chance quand même.

« Le John Reese que j’ai connu n’aurait pas démissionné. » dit-il alors qu’il se levait de sa chaise, regagnant la porte.

« Le John Reese que vous avez connu n’existe plus. » dit John avant que Finch ne ferma la porte.

**¤POI¤**

Reese tremblait. John n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de dire à Finch. Maintenant il se sentait coupable d’avoir crié après un homme qui lui avait donné une seconde chance.

« Revenez Finch. S’il vous plait, revenez » souffla-t-il. Il n’arrivait plus à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Péniblement, il remonta ses genoux et resta un moment, le visage contre ces derniers, ses mains agrippant les draps.

Il continua à sangloter jusqu’à ce que le sommeil ne le gagne.

**¤POI¤**

Finch resta derrière la porte close, n’arrivant pas à croire que son agent puisse lui dire une telle chose.

_Lui ? Démissionner parce qu’il ne pouvait plus voir ? Il devrait le connaître depuis le temps. Reese pouvait encaisser tellement de choses et c’était probablement son point de rupture. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, mais il était toujours en colère et choqué par chaque mot que Reese avait prononcé._

_Il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux. Il savait que Reese parlait avec sa peur, sa frustration et un cœur brisé. Cela expliquait son pessimisme face à cette situation. Mais il ne recherchait personne pour prendre le boulot de John et il ne le quitterait certainement pas. Reese l’avait aidé un bon nombre de fois et il était normal qu’il lui rende cette faveur._

_Lorsqu’il l’entendit pleurer, son cœur se serra. Harold voulait tellement franchir cette porte et lui assurer, à John, que jamais il ne le quitterait. Mais à cet instant, il serait mieux de le laisser, seul. Laisser la tempête passer et se charger des dommages plus tard. Ils pourront alors se concentrer sur ce qu’ils devront faire. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais si Reese ne retrouve pas la vue, ils ne pourront pas dire qu’ils n’ont rien fait pour y remédier. S’il la retrouve, tous ces ennuis auront valu le coup._

Il avait maintenant besoin de mettre les lieutenants au courant.


End file.
